


I want to go south and get me some more

by stodgysays



Category: tim curry fandom
Genre: Caught, Edging, Encounter, F/M, Masturbation, Mind Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: It just took a longing stare to drive you to take matters in your own hands.





	I want to go south and get me some more

Of course you wanted to meet him. All the films growing up, and that voice! So, when you got the chance to go to a party that he might attend, you begged your friend for her extra invite.

The venue was uncomfortably crowded and you doubted yourself the moment you saw the amount of people.  Your agoraphobia masked any confidence, until you saw him.  Tim Curry stood propped up next to the wall stirring his beverage with a cocktail straw while scanning the room.  You couldn't keep your eyes off him and hoped he would return the look.  When he did, his green eyes gave you a long, knowing look, and his mouth smirked framed by his neat goatee.  Awkwardly, you brushed your hair behind your ear and looked down. 

You ducked out of the room and made your way to the ladies room.  Bracing yourself against the sink, you looked up at the mirror to inspect how reddened your skin appeared.  You were hot elsewhere, too.

Latching the lavatory door in one of stalls, you sat down to compose yourself.  You imagined how foolish you would sound if you had the guts to engage him in a conversation.  But, another idea became more intriguing. How would his lips feel against the nape of your neck?  You lightly touched the skin of your neck that met right above your collarbone.  A light sigh escaped your lips.  Your hand went lower to graze the decolletage the peaked above your dress. His hands would feel amazing palming your breasts - squeezing and massaging.  Your nipples perked at the mental image.  Would his tongue lap the coral skin or would he use his teeth to tease you there? 

You clenched your thighs together at the next thought.  You bet he would use his teeth to pull down your undergarments.  You press your clit through your panties and wince at the extreme wetness.  Gripping the sides of the stall, a finger slips under the fabric.  The idea of his cock inside you as your breasts bounce against his face makes you ram two fingers inside.  The sensitivity drives you mad. You remove your fingers and coat your clit with your cum.  Alternating between rubbing and fingering, you pick up a fast pace.  Your imagination runs wild -  the thought of Tim eating you out, then fucking your overstimulated sex pushes you over the edge.  You buck against your hand and bite your lip hard to keep from moaning.  

You hit something when you swing open the bathroom door, and gasp at the gentleman's voice saying, "Pardon me!"  That voice!  You had just stumble into Tim in your post-orgasmic state.  "Oh, heavens!  I'm so sorry!"  He straightens his suit and extends an arm to prop you up.  "Here.  Allow me to assist you in your...flushed state."  Looking down at the bloutchy skin and your heaving bosom, he says,  "Tsk , tsk! You're far too lovely to seek your own pleasure in the loo."  

 


End file.
